


Notice Me Senpai!

by GubraithianFire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blogger Sherlock, Blogger john, Crushes, FTM Sherlock Holmes, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Internet, M/M, Sexting, Teenlock, Translock, Tumblr, Unilock, john has over 9k and is trash, sherlock is an aesthetic blog with less than 500 followers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John meet through tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [softebee](http://softebee.tumblr.com/): Sherlock's blog (bc he's softé and loves bees okay)  
> [bivodkauncle](http://bivodkauncle.tumblr.com/): John's blog (bc he's bi and a vodka uncle)
> 
> Yes, the blogs are real. Yes, go follow them bc in a few days rping is gonna happen. 
> 
> Also, the chapters are short so I can update often. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

bivodkauncle is now following you.

_bivodkauncle is now following you._

Sherlock stares at the notification in his activity feed with wide eyes.

John is following him. John, the blogger with hundreds of notes under his selfies, with over nine thousand followers, that John, is now following his blog.

Trying not to hyperventilate, Sherlock grabs his phone and opens Whatsapp.

\----

 

> _Molly_
> 
> _Molly_
> 
> _MOLLY_!
> 
> wtf??
> 
> _JOHN STARTED FOLLOWING ME_
> 
> John?
> 
> _@bivodkauncle_
> 
> you mean your tumblr crush?
> 
> lol are you excited?
> 
> _Shut up._
> 
> _He’s not my tumblr crush_
> 
> _Just… my favourite blogger._
> 
> he reblogs memes and trash content, Sher
> 
> you’re an aesthetic blog
> 
> _I can still appreciate trash blogs._
> 
> sure, jan.

\----

Sherlock groans and throws the phone on the bed, to then go back to staring at his laptop screen, frozen.

He’s scared as fuck now. What if John unfollows him? Oh god, oh _god._

Sherlock doesn’t touch his blog for an entire day after that.

At least until John sends him a message on the tumblr chat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update once a day, is that good? 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

\----

> Hey :)
> 
> Saw your blog, I really like it!
> 
> _Thank you._
> 
> _You too._
> 
> _You have a nice blog too, I mean._
> 
> _I mean, I really like your blog too._
> 
> Lmao, thanks bud!

\----

 

Sherlock reads and rereads the chat over and over again.

“Idiot,” he murmurs to himself, beet red.

His side of the conversation is just so goddamn embarrassing, he has behaved like an idiot, oh god. Also, John’s ‘lmao’ is driving him insane.

Molly reads the conversation on Sherlock’s laptop, and lets out a twinkling laugh.

“Nothing went wrong, Lock, it’s fine, he seems very nice. Also, he was the first to message you, so stop sulking.”

“Am not,” he mutters, from where he is, in fact, sulking.

“Come here,” Molly says, smiling warmly at him, “Let’s post a selfie and see what he does.”

“I hate taking selfies,” Sherlock growls, but stands up to walk beside Molly, where she is standing holding Sherlock’s iPhone in the air.

“Oh, stop it! You’re drop dead gorgeous and you know it, so smile.”

“I look awful when I do.”

“When you wink and smile every person in the school faints. So,” Molly Shrugs, and hugs Sherlock’s waist.

They take a few selfies, then Molly chooses the best ones, adds a cute filter and hands Sherlock his phone back.

“ _Molly @kittiesandrainbowss forced me to take these selfies. I winked and smiled, people seem to like it when I do that.”_

He added the tags; _#okay to reblog #i hate my face_

Then he and Molly sat on the bed, activity feed opened, and waited.

It didn’t take long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while skyping with bea. She kept distracting me so forgive the messiness. 
> 
> Daily updates are still a thing!! Yay me 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

John reblogs Sherlock’s selfie. Not that big of a deal. It's his tags that make Sherlock and Molly gape at screen.

_#omg you’re gorgeous? #holy fuck #im so bi #friends and mutual_

“He likes you,” Molly declares, laughing softly.

Sherlock has gone beet read, reading and rereading the tags under John’s post.

“Is this shit for real?” Sherlock whispers.

“You’re reading all right, love,” Molly says, elbowing him lightly.

Right then, he receives an anonymous ask.

_I, for sure, don’t hate your face. Not at all ;)_

“Do you think this is him?” Sherlock asks Molly, palms sweating, tongue parched.

“If it’s him, I think he is the cutest little bean in this world, to have to tell you these things on anon,” Molly replies, a cute smile on her sunny face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of John's pov. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

John feels immensely foolish. Sending an anonymous ask is so… so. Ahh, he wants to be buried alive.

He usually has no problems saying what he thinks – and he has 9534 followers who think like him and like the shit he says.

And yet, messaging Sherlock to tell him how pretty he is… it’s scary, that’s all. John cannot quite grasp why, oh but it is.

Talking to Sherlock was scary as well, just like writing the tags under his selfie with that girl. But even though his stomach churns at the mere thought, John wants to talk to Sherlock again.

He wants to talk to him, and maybe exchange numbers, or Snapchat names, and chat with him all day long.

Because John likes Sherlock.

He likes his pretty, clean, aesthetic blog. Likes his stupid face and blue eyes and plump lips. Likes his answers to anons, a bit pissed off and condescending. Likes when he reblogs scientific posts with many hearts emojis in the tags.

Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud the daily updates are still on diugfwi

\----

 

> _ANONYMOUS:_
> 
> _Found your blog, freak_
> 
> Hey Sally, ik this is you. Cut it out and go give oral pleasure to that brainless idiot you call a boyfriend :*

 

\----

 

> Hey Sherlock!
> 
> Read your anon, u okay?
> 
> _Hello John._
> 
> _Yes, it’s all fine._
> 
> _Stupid schoolmates._
> 
> They were a fucking asshole.
> 
> _Yeah, they give me the piss bc I’m smarter._
> 
> _And bc I’m trans._
> 
> You’re trans? I didn’t know that! :o

\----

Sherlock stares at the screen, his heart thudding. Shit.

What if John is transphobic? What if-

\----

 

> Hey Sherlock you still there?
> 
> _Yes._
> 
> Idk if this is what you’re worried about, but idc you’re trans
> 
> Not at all
> 
> _Thank you._
> 
> _I wasn’t worried, tho_
> 
> Sure you weren’t ;)
> 
> Anyway, anyone who bothers you bc of your gender, just give em to me
> 
> I’ll fucking fite them (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> _Haha no need for that but thank you_
> 
> Always here for a handsome boi like u ;)

\----

Sherlock gapes at his laptop, and pretends he isn't blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Sherlock is a trans boi, like me! Sorry, it just felt right making him trans
> 
> See you tomorrow! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so proud im managing to keep daily updates diebdk
> 
> also this is posted from my phone, hope the editing is good!

Sherlock takes a screenshot of his conversation with John and sends it to Molly.

\----

 

 

> _MOLLS_
> 
> _Molls look_
> 
> OMG!!!!! he is tots into u
> 
> trust me
> 
> ask him his number
> 
> _WITH WHAT PATHETIC EXCUSE_
> 
> “hey john, i wont be able to be on tumblr much”
> 
> “can i have your number? if u dont mind”
> 
> _I will never do that_
> 
> C’MON!!
> 
> _No._
> 
> ik u will do it
> 
> _I won’t._

_\----_

Sherlock knows he will do it. He knows he is weak, and will ask John his number. Or his facebook. And perhaps they will never talk, but Sherlock will ask it.

The chance comes when he receives another nasty anon.

\----

 

 

> _Hi John._
> 
> Hey Sherlock!
> 
> How you doing pal
> 
> _I’m good, thanks._
> 
> _hbu?_
> 
> All is fine, thanks!
> 
> Just chilling bf rugby practice.

\----

Sherlock’s heart skips a beat, picturing John tackling other boys, his body glistening in sweat, his rippling muscles, his-

\----

 

 

> _Oh nice._
> 
> _I just wanted to tell u that i got another nasty anon_
> 
> _I think I’m taking a break from tumblr._
> 
> I'm gonna kill ur classmates, i s2g.
> 
> Do you have snapchat? Or facebook?

\----

Sherlock pumps his fist in the air. Yay. John truly _is_ interested in him.

\----

 

 

> _Yeah, I have both!_
> 
> _@sholmes on snapchat and Sherlock Holmes on fb!!_
> 
> Perfect, im @watsson on sc and John Watson on fb, I’ll add u asap!

\----

Sherlock waits endless minutes for the little ghost on snapchat to become yellow, and for John’s friends request to appear on Facebook.

When it finally happens,Sherlock emits an embarrassing meowl of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone yell a 'bravo' at me for keeping up with daily updates??

First thing Sherlock does, is stalk John’s snapchat history. It’s quite long.

It’s video of him laughing with his mates in the rugby locker room (gloriously shirtless), pictures of him with friends, a snap of his dog captioned ‘My boy Gladstone,’, and a selfie of him and a pretty, blonde girl.

Sherlock’s nostrils flare.

Who is she? Girlfriend?

He taps on the screen, and the next pic is the girl kissing another dude, John pretending to throw up in front of them.

Sherlock lets out a relieved breath.

The other pictures in John’s history are just snaps and videos of his meal with his rugby team.

Satisfied John is apparently single, Sherlock sets out to stalk the boy’s Facebook profile.

It looks like it was recently remade, and there aren’t many pictures, nor statuses.

Fruitless search.

\----

> Hey man!
> 
> How are u?

\----

Sherlock stares at the tiny bubble of Facebook Messenger on his screen.

Does he answer immediately? Or will he look eager? Does he wait, looking like he doesn’t care? Aaargh.

\----

> _Hello John._
> 
> _I’m just eating junk food after my ballet practice, lmao_
> 
> _Wbu?_
> 
> Omg, you do ballet??
> 
> That’s totally nuts!
> 
> _In a good way or bad way?_
> 
> Good way! My little sister does ballet too
> 
> It seems like we have a lot in common ;)

\----

Sherlock _hates_ John Watson, and his ability to make him blush over the silliest things with just an emoticon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't answered your comments, I have been very busy all day! But I loved reading them all from my email inbox, and thank you so much! 
> 
> Thirty minutes to midnight, I should hurry!!

John has been shamelessly flirting with Sherlock for days now, getting little to no response from the guy.

He feels a bit stupid, to be honest, and is starting to think that his initial vibe, about Sherlock fancying him a little, was wrong.

Then, came the night Sherlock got drunk as shit and called John on Facebook messenger.

 _“John_ ,” he slurrs, an evident smile in his voice. _“You answered!”_

John grinned, “Course I did.”

_“Hmm I like your voice.”_

“Sherlock, are you drunk?”

 _“I’m fucking_ wankered _!”_

John laughs. “Are you home?”

“ _Hmm, at my friend Molly’s party. She says you’re into me_.”

What now? Shit, what is John going to say?

Oh _come on_. He’s John “Three Colleges” Watson, when has he ever missed on the opportunity to make a pretty boy or girl blush?

Why does Sherlock feel different? He has never even met him.

“Perhaps I am,” he says, trying to convey his smirk.

Sherlock stammers something, then babbles out, “ _Well, text ya_ ,” and hangs up.

John bites on his lower lip, and hopes this won’t be the last he hears from Sherlock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forty minutes to midnight but here we are again!

> _omg did I really call you last night?!_
> 
> lmao yes
> 
> I don’t mind tho
> 
> _I’m so sorry…_
> 
> Do you remember anything I told you last night?
> 
> _Should I?_
> 
> Well, one thing…
> 
> _Sorry, need to go to practice now._
> 
> _ttyl?_
> 
> Wait! You live in London, right?
> 
> _… Yes?_
> 
> Well, I have a match in London next month, maybe we could meet up?
> 
> If you’re up to it, ofc

\----

Sherlock tries not to reply something like “WTF OF COURSE IT’S FINE COME OVER HERE AND BEND ME OVER THE NEAREST FLAT SURFACE”.

\----

> _That would be cool._
> 
> We’ll talk about the details later.
> 
> Send me snaps of your practice!
> 
> _Only if you send me snaps of yours ;)_

\----

HAS SHERLOCK JUST FLIRTED? Oh my god, oh my _god_.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in time again! give me a hurray!!

John posts a selfie that has Sherlock drool all over his phone.                               

The boy is leaning against a wall, wearing a red t shirt. His arms are crossed on his chest, showing off his rippling, rugby muscles. He looks so beautiful Sherlock wants to cry.

“Oh my god,” Molly exclaims upon seeing the picture.

“Trust me boy, if I were into men I would have a bite of this John Watson,” Irene comments, taking a sip of her beer.

The three of them are hanging out at a pub, and Sherlock was just checking his tumblr for a second when he had stumbles across that fucking selfie.

He reads the caption.

_My friend Mary @secretrifle has recently started a photography course, and elected me her model lmao she almost makes me look pretty._

_#no actually this is a good pic #thanks mary! #softebee #decided to tag you in my selfies man #my face_

“He… he tagged me in the fucking pic,” Sherlock breathes, hands sweating.

“Trust me, Sherl, you two are _so_ gonna shag when he’s in London,” Irene says with certainty, nodding with her head.

Molly giggles, cheeks flushed because of the alcohol in her veins.

“You’re such a lucky bastard, my tumblr crush doesn’t even consider me!” She exclaims, chugging her bottle of beer.

“Perhaps he’s just teasing me,” Sherlock mutters, leaning with his forehead on the table.

He wants to die.

Before that though, he reblogs John’s selfie.

_#yes your friend did a very good job #nice pic #people i know_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's selfie; 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (I thought this guy was hot enough to be John eheheh)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh John, naughty boi

Sherlock and John start snapchatting a lot. Like, _a lot_.

Things like, sending each other a private snap of everything they do. And it’s fine, Sherlock thinks. Risky for his health when John sends a selfie, but fine.

Until the day John sends him a shirtless snap. In bed. He has an arm thrown over his face, and the pic is captioned: _boreeed_.

Fuck.

Sherlock takes a quick selfie of his face, as he rolls his eyes, and captions it “same.”

Then he waits.

Please, send another shirtless selfie, please, please…

And sure it comes. John is biting his lip.

 

> _Wanna abide the boredom?_

 

It’s flirty. Decidedly flirty, Sherlock notices.

Heart pummelling, he throws his phone on the bedside table and doesn’t touch it until the next day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sherlock :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no update yesterday, i came out to my mom as trans and we had a looong chat
> 
> also i justo got back from a colour festival where i got wankered, and i wrote this in the car on the way back. 
> 
> sorry if you find mistakes!

* * *

John curses himself. He has scared Sherlock off. What a goddamn moron.

What can he do now? This sucks!

He hides his face in his hands.

He has never been wrong in decoding people's feelings for him, and he had thought that Sherlock might have a crush on him.

Hell this, he would talk normally to Sherlock until the day they met, then he would judge irl.

\----

Oh no, now he thinks I don't like him.

That's all Sherlock can think about as he stares at his phone in horror.

It's been a day since that flirty snap John has sent him, and Sherlock has decided to man up.

He has just taken a shower, it's late night and everyone is asleep.

He wants to know John's intentions and to be honest with him about his feelings.

If John wants to stop talking to him after that then fuck it.

\----

 

> _Were you hitting on me last night?_
> 
> what if I said I was?
> 
> _I would explain why I ran away._
> 
> yes.
> 
> _Yes what?_
> 
> yes, I was hitting on you.
> 
> _Well, the thing is I'm not... comfortable with my body to do what you were suggesting._
> 
> _Sorry._
> 
> hey man, you don't have to be sorry, tots fine. we can talk it out when we meet.

\----

Sherlock smiles down at his phone.

\----

 

> _Okay_.


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock fixes his binder on his chest, and takes a deep breath. After wearing his boxer briefs, he starts rummaging through his wardrobe, and picks a white shirt and tailored trousers.

He’s going to meet John in two hours.

Oh my god.

He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs, disrupted.

His binder is clearly visible underneath the white shirt. He opens the wardrobe once again and chooses a blue sweater, that he wears over the shirt.

Yeah, much better.

His hands sweaty, he grabs his phone and his keys and flies downstairs.

“Going out, darling?” His mother, Violet, asks.

“Yeah, I’m meeting up with a friend.”

Her eyes light up. “A friend?”

Sherlock huffs, annoyed. “Yes, is that so hard to believe?”

“No, no, it’s just… Do I know them?”

Sherlock bites on his lip. “He’s… He’s an internet friend.”

Violet’s eyes flash with worry. “Be careful Sherlock, you know I don’t trust the internet.”

Sherlock huffs again. “Yeah Mummy, I know. Can I go now?”

“Send me a text when you meet this mystery boy,” Violet smiles, and Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“Bye Mummy!”

“Bye love, have fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheh guess who's gonna meet next chapter uhfhiuwf


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting one now bc i missed the yesterday's one, i will post another chapter tonight as well, so watch out for that!

John takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the rear view mirror, fixing his hair as he does. Then he plays the Arctic Monkeys at full blast, and takes off.

He has asked his coach to get to the match by his car, and not on the bus with the others. He’s done so that he can take Sherlock around.

Sherlock.

Just thinking he’s going to meet him in half an hour has his stomach churn and twist. Fuck.

\----

When he sees him, John is not surprised. Sherlock looks just like he does in picture. He’s just more bloody handsome.

Sherlock is waiting for him in front of a pub, a black coat made of wool wrapped around him and a blue scarf covering his neck. His hands are in his pockets, and he’s looking for John with his gaze.

John can’t stop smiling as he approaches the boy, and touches his shoulder. Sherlock turns with a surprised grin.

“Hello,” John says amused, his smile only growing wider as he looks into Sherlock’s mesmerising eyes.

“Hello,” Sherlock replies, and John suspects his cheeks must be aching for how much the boy is smiling.

“Coffee?”

Sherlock nods enthusiastically.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check bc earlier today i posted another chapter to make up for yesterday!! next chapter will be longer :)

Sherlock was afraid it might have been awkward. It isn’t.

John is _such_ an interesting person, and he immediately makes Sherlock at ease, cracking a few jokes and telling him about the match he’s just won in full detail.

Sherlock finds himself blushing and grinning at John’s words a bit more than he had planned to, and stares embarrassed in his coffee when he catches John smirking knowingly at him.

Another thing Sherlock really likes about John is how he never misgenders him, and treats like… like the boy he is. So few of his in real life friends do that.

Sherlock’s heart beats fast in his chest when he asks John if he wants to go to the movies, maybe, and John answers with a big grin and a ‘yes’.

They climb in the car and take off to the nearest cinema, and Sherlock pretends he is not falling in love with John Watson every second a bit more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryyyy!!! i had 0 ideas and i had to finish ch 15 of "save me or let me drown", so i was pretty busy. i will post another chapter later today, and thank you anna @daddy-freeman who helped me quite a lot with this chapter!
> 
> written and posted on the car, hope it's not too messed up!

The movie is dull. Incredibly so. But Sherlock doesn't want to be a bore, especially not with   
John, so he says nothing, and keeps fidgeting on his spot. He just hopes this torture ends quickly. 

“You're not enjoying the movie?” John asks him, and Sherlock freezes. Shit, now John will know what a weirdo he is, what a spoilsport, stupid, spoilt brat... 

John chuckles. “I'm quite liking it, and you know that the actor who plays the protagonist is in love with the male co-protagonist?” 

Sherlock huffs an involuntary laugh. “That’s preposterous!” 

Someone in the audience shushes them. 

John gets closer to Sherlock, and starts whispering _right_ in his ear, making Sherlock shiver and goose bumps erupt on his skin. 

John murmurs made up trivia for the whole movie, his hand rests steadily on Sherlock’s thigh the whole time. 

It’s the best movie date ever, Sherlock thinks. 

“Can I drive you home?” John asks, when they exit the cinema. 

Sherlock nods sheepishly, and jumps on John’s car.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter of the day, be sure to check the previous one as well!!

“Thanks for, y’know, the ride,” Sherlock says shyly, tracing an invisible line on the ground with his foot.

“Thank you,” John replies, lifting his hand to brush an errant curl away from Sherlock’s forehead. Sherlock blushes, and he is so endearing, John wants nothing more than to kiss him so hard Sherlock forgets to be embarrassed about it.

“Well, I really must go now,” John murmurs, and waits for Sherlock to say something.

“That’s… Maybe we could meet up again?”

John beams at him. “Sure thing,” he assures him, before leaning on his tiptoes to leave a chaste kiss at the corner of Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock is so red John would fear for the boy’s health, weren’t he so busy trying to slow down his racing heart. Hell, he has kissed so many boys and girls he has lost count, why does a kiss on the cheek make his lips buzz, why does the sight of a flustered Sherlock make his heart pummel so wildly?

With a nod, John bids Sherlock goodnight and drives off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAVE JUST BEEN SO INSECURE ABOUT MY WRITING RECENTLY AND EVERYTHING I WROTE SUCKED, IM SORRY

The place where John has kissed him burns. Sherlock touches that spot with his fingers, watching as John leaves, the lights of his car disappearing into the night.

It still burns when he takes a shower, and when he goes to bed.

His phone lights up. Heart leaping, he reaches for it.

He’s not disappointed.

It’s a text, from John.

 

\----

               

 

> Hey.

 

\----

 

Sherlock grins at the screen.

 

\----

 

> _Hey._
> 
>                 Thank you for the beautiful afternoon.
> 
> _Thank you, you mean_
> 
> _You made that movie bearable._
> 
> Cheers, glad I could help with that :)
> 
>                 What are you doing?
> 
> _Just had a shower, now I’m in bed._
> 
> Hmm and then?

 

\----

 

Sherlock laughs. John is so silly.

 

> _Shut up._
> 
> I wish I had kissed you.

 

\----

 

Sherlock’s heart pummels in his chest, his tongue is parched. It takes him a while to reply.

 

\----

 

 

> _You did kiss me._
> 
>                 Not where I wanted.

 

\----

 

Sherlock doesn't know what to reply to that, so he changes the subject. 

 

\----

 

 

> _What about you, what are you doing right now?_
> 
> Gonna have a shower soon.
> 
>  

\----

 

Sherlock decides to be bold.

His hands shake as he types,

 

 

> _Send me pics?_
> 
>                 Sure ;)

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated from my phone. sorry about the editing
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR YOU KIND COMMENTS I LOVE YOU ALL

The first pic that came in was John, still fully dressed, in what was evidently his bathroom.

It was captioned, " _Ready for a shower!"_

Sherlock bit on his lower lip, and sent a pic of himself lying on the bed. 

_Entertain me._

The reply was almost immediate. A pic of John's sunny grin and pink lips are all Sherlock sees. 

Then a neck. 

And then a pair of well defined pectorals. 

And finally, John's six-pack abs. 

Sherlock feels arousal pool at the pit of his stomach. 

He wants to send something back to John. He does. 

Hands shaking, he takes off his shirt and pajama bottoms, and remains in his binder and boxer briefs. 

He stands in front of the mirror and takes a full-body selfie.

_You're kind of hot._

John replies immediately, just a text message in the snapchat chat.

\----

> HOLY FUCK!! YOU'RE SO BLOODY HOT SHERLOCK!! I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK!!"
> 
> Go have a shower, John. 
> 
> I might just really need one after that ;) 

\----

Sherlock blushes beet red. He doesn't think he will be able to sleep tonight. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE SOME NEWS LIKE THE FACT THAT NOW I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND THAT I AM TRYING TO GET OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK. 
> 
> FORGIVE ME.

“So, how is the John situation going?”

Molly eats a red cherry, lying on Sherlock’s bed, staring at him with her hazelnut eyes.

Sherlock blushes. “He… we kind of sexted? Almost. No naked stuff… Well, almost naked… He has good abs.”

Molly chokes on her cherry. “ _Whaaat?!_ ”

Sherlock hides his grin in his hands, falling on the bed right next to Molly. She scoffs.

“You’re so gay. C’mon, tell me everything!”

And Sherlock does.

\----

“Have you snogged him at least?”

“Janine!” John exclaims, throwing a French fry at his friend.

Janine shrugs one shoulder and picks up the fry to take a bite. “He’s cute, I’ve seen his selfies. You would usually be already flirting your way to that booty. If…”

John narrows his eyes at her. “If?”

Janine sighs. “If he weren’t special.”

John takes a deep breath. “Janine. I think I really like this guy.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the congratulations on the girlfriend! And fun fact: I met her through tumblr, so this story is a bit mine too lmao

"Texting your new girlfriend, Watson?" Greg Lestrade calls from the rugby pitch, running to his mate, a ball tucked under his arm.

John chuckles, and puts the phone away. 

"Shut up." 

Greg eyes him warily. "Man, you'd be showing me pictures of this mystery girl at this point, boasting how you managed to snog her at some party or another." 

John shoves Greg away and steals his ball.

"Maybe it's not a bird," he yells, running away,

"And maybe it's more than a hook-up!" 

\---- 

"Can I meet him?" 

"Mycroft, no, go away." 

"I hope you're not texting anything you might... regret."

"Oh my god Mycroft, shut up!" 

Mycroft sighs. He looks so much older than he actually is, Sherlock thinks, looking at his older brother. 

"I... it's just flirting, you know? And I think he does it with everyone, so it's fine, Mycroft." 

Mycroft narrows his eyes.

"Be careful." 

Sherlock grits his teeth. "I am." 

"I just don't want to see you hurt like... like with Victor."

That's it. That asshole of his brother has crossed the line. 

"Get the fuck out!" Sherlock yells, and slams the door to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on my phone, hope it's readable!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON THE PLANE TO AMSTERDAM SO QUICK NOTE BEFORE I RUN OUT OF INTERNET TO SAY THAT YES THIS FIC IS STILL ON HIATUS AND THAT YES I WILL FINISH IT I LOVE YOU ALL LEAVE A COMMENT AND A KUDOS I SEND YOU ALL MY LOVE

\----  
One year before   
\----

When Victor Trevor asked Sherlock his phone number after Advanced Chemistry, Sherlock couldn't believe his luck.

His pulse elevated, his breathing ragged, he had given the older boy what he had been asking for.

They exchanged texts for a week, soppy, embarrassing texts, before Victor asked him out on a date. And Sherlock agreed.

Halfway to the restaurant though, Sherlock understood something was wrong.

Victor drove to the Regeants Park, and led Sherlock through the trees.

"Where we going?" Sherlock asked, suspicious but fearful that Victor (the only person who'd ever paid him any attention) would be mad at him.

"Just around the corner, sugar," He replied, and Sherlock, though knowing something was amiss, shivered upon hearing someone call him a pet name. Even a stupid one as sugar.

Then he heard rumbling of engines, and about four flashlights bathed him in yellow light.

Laughter came with it.

His bullies, all of them, were there, and laughed and laughed as Victor read aloud the texts Sherlock had sent him.

Sherlock was paralyzed, and couldnt run away. Couldnt, as hot tears ran down his cheeks.

Then they were stripping him of his clothes, leaving him in pants in the middle of the park.

Sherlock went back home on foot, without his shoes, and caught pneumonia.

He didnt go to school for three months, and Victor and the other got expelled.

Still, it fucking hurt whenever he thought about it.

He hated parks.

He was scared of flashlights in the dark.

He didn't trust people anymore.

John.

Perhaps he did trust John, a little bit. Which was terrifying in and of itself.

\----

"Hello, is this John Watson?"

John stares at his phone in confusion.

Unknown number.

"Who asks?"

"This is Mycroft Holmes, I am Sherlock's brother. I have a few things from my brother past that I think you should be aware of."

A beat.

"Sorry, how did you get my number?"

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end folks! But this fic is still on hiatus, since I don't know when I will update next. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Since when do we do phone calls?” Sherlock asks, an amused smile on his lips. John has called him for the first time, and hearing his voice, even after listening to it when they had met irl, is at the same time exhilarating and soothing.

John takes a deep breath, and it sound like he’s scratching his head, as though he doesn’t know what to say.

Sherlock panics. Was this a big ol’ joke as well?

“Sherlock I...”

John hisses through his teeth.

“Your brother told me what happened with Victor.”

Sherlock stays silent. Mycroft had no right, no fucking right to tell John, because it’s fucking embarrassing, because now John will leave, now-

“Sherlock, I would never do what those arseholes did. Never. And if that incident is what’s holding you back from... from something more between us... I mean I thought it was the distance, but if what that son of a bitch did is holding you back then please, give me a chance. I’m not like him.”

Sherlock wants to believe him. Wants to believe him desperately.

“I can’t know that,” he hears himself say, so pathetic.

“Give me a chance to prove it. Sherlock, do you like me?”

Sherlock thinks there is no reason to lie. His heart is in his throat as he replies “A little. I mean, yes. Yes, I… Yes. I do.”

“Good, because I like you too. A lot. And I would love if you gave me a chance.”

“Are you asking me to date?” Sherlock can’t breathe. He can’t.

“Sherlock Holmes, will you be my boyfriend?”

“What? I… No?”

John laughs. “Yeah that was sudden. We can try it out, though. Be my boyfriend, please.”

Danger.

That’s all Sherlock’s mind screams. But…

“Just try?”

“Just try, Sherlock.”

Sherlock takes a deep breath.

“I think I’m your boyfriend now, then.”

John literally _squeals_ , making Sherlock laugh.

They stay in silence for a while. There is something special about this moment, something tender, something magic.

“Okay then,” John says eventually. “I can come to London next week if you’d like. For a erm, a proper date.”

“A proper date?”

Sherlock has never been to one. What shall he expect? Where shall they go? What…?

“Yes, a proper date. Maybe… Do you know Angelo’s, in Soho?”

“I can find it.”

“Good. Well… I’ll text you the details, now I need to go to practice.”

“Oh,” Sherlock says, disappointed.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll snapchat you,” John laughs, and Sherlock freezes.

Love?

“Well, bye Sherlock!”

“B-bye John.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVER!! I feel like I owe you an apology for all these months of silence. 
> 
> My life hasn't been that great, and I have 0 confidence in my writing.
> 
> Well, it's over now!! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking until the very end <3

The week before their "proper date" is a bit of a blur in John's mind. He doesn't remember going through the days, he just remembers thinking "Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock" on a loop for seven days.

Sherlock is his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_. This is unbelievable. This is insane.

This is _amazing_.

John checks himself nervously in the rearview mirror. He's worn the brown jacket he uses for dates, along his favourite shirt. His hair is a bit tousled, just like the people he's dated told him they liked it.

He looks good, he thinks, even though he can't wipe off his face that toothy grin that makes him look like a soppy idiot.

He steps out of the car and into the chilly air of the British October.

He wraps his coat more tightly around himself and shivers a little. The restaurant is easy to spot, he has been there once to celebrate his sister's birthday, a couple of years before.

Sherlock hasn't arrived yet. John enters and is greeted by a waiter, who shows him to the table near the window.

John bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath.

Then, there's Sherlock. He shyly smiles at John through the window, and John immediately leaps up to greet him when he's inside.

"Sherlock!" He exclaims, a bit too eager, in his opinion.

"J-John," Sherlock replies awkwardly.

John holds the chair for Sherlock to sit down, then sits in front of him.

"So, _boyfriend_ ," John smirks, making Sherlock blush. He wants to make a point, he wants Sherlock to know he doesn't regret asking him to be his boyfriend, and that he couldn't be happier about it.

"So," Sherlock murmurs back, and he looks so endearingly self-conscious, that John cannot resist leaning forward to frame his face in his hands.

"Sherlock, I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay with you?"

Sherlock looks like a deer caught in the headlights, but he nods all the same.

So John tilts his chin up and captures Sherlock's lips with his.

Honestly? John feels like he's breathing for the first time. Like he has been underwater all this time and just now he's learning what it feels like above the surface.

Sherlock's lips are soft and plump underneath his, and John loves the texture, loves their sweet taste, loves that tentative tongue not quite knowing what to do inside his mouth.

 _I'm so lucky_ , John thinks, _So fucking lucky to have met a boy like you._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow John's and Sherlock's blogs! And mine too @[caspu](http://caspu.tumblr.com/) if you want! 
> 
> See you!


End file.
